


Little Do You Know

by Mondgloeckchen



Category: Morey - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angry Liam Dunbar, Christmas, Comfort, Good Theo Raeken, Liam/Theo - Freeform, M/M, Mason/Corey - Freeform, No Smut, Teasing, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondgloeckchen/pseuds/Mondgloeckchen
Summary: Theo and Liam used to be friends but somehow it wasn't meant to be. When Theo starts coming closer and finally ends up confronting Liam on a party it suddenly made sense.





	Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> It plays in an alternative universe without supernatural creatures. Enjoy! (English isn't my native language, so if you discover some major mistakes, I'll generously take the hint.)

It was the time of the year again. Everyone decorated their houses as if it were a competition and Liam's household wasn't an exception. Colorful lights, Christmas trees (because one was definitely not enough), green and red ribbons traced the staircase and the smell of homemade cookies lingered in every room. Liam sighed at the thought of that. He loved Christmas, particularly the fact that he didn't have to attend school. Don't get him wrong, Liam wasn't a bad student at all. Actually, he was quite good at school especially in history, but his classmates, on the other hand, were a thing on his 'do without' list. The boy struggled with IED and the fact that everyone knew about it made it worse. Odd looks followed him in the hallways of the Beacon Hills high school, observed him and waited for the moment he'll snap again. But Liam wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. He took his medicine regularly and spoke his mantra whenever the anger started to boil inside him.  
Liam laid on his bed, the clock on the nightstand rang, telling him to get ready before Mason and Corey could drag him out and take him to school. He was grateful for his friends. They never looked at him like he was a ticking time bomb and supported Liam, but even they couldn't stop or control Liam when his fury was getting the best of him. No one could. From Downstairs announced the doorbell the arriving of Mason and Corey, Liam shrugged his thoughts off and got up to get ready for school, hoping his friends won't be too annoyed with him because he was late again.  
\----------------------  
"So, any plans this weekend?" Mason asked Liam when he intertwined Corey's and his hand. They were truly a cute couple and Liam loved them very much, but sometimes he got sad looking at them. He never had a relationship that was so strong and lasted more than a month. The people he dated always broke up with him after they realized how much Liam struggled with his anger and he wasn't mad because of it. He understood why they left. Liam wasn't the easiest to be around, he became more of a disturbance, a problem. He couldn't concentrate on one thing very long, often ending up following a deep thought and zooming out of reality, so when Mason called his name to get his attention, Liam wasn't surprised that he overheard his question. "Any plans?" Mason repeated himself.  
"Actually I planned to help my parents and watch a movie with them afterward."  
"Okay good, so you don't have any plans." Liam shot Mason a glare at his response.  
"We wanted to go to Jackson's Christmas party," Corey said before Liam could start bickering.  
"I don't know guys. I'm not in the mood." Liam answered uninterestedly in the offering.  
"Common, Liam. It's a Jackson Whittemore party. We should be lucky to be invited." Mason tried to convince his best friend.  
"Yeah, actually you had to promise you won't tell anyone that he has a crush on Ethan," Corey said to state a fact.  
"Not my problem if he was dumb enough to text with him while standing beside me." Mason justified himself.  
"Guys! I really don't care how you got inv-" Liam began to reject the offer once again when he was interrupted by a loud greeting.  
"How are you holding up, Dunbar?" Theo shouted in his ear. Theo Raeken. Liam and he knew each other since kindergarten because of the friendship their parents shared. There was a short period where they were friends too, but it all mutated into this messed up relationship where they constantly argued and teased each other.  
"Actually I was amazing and then I looked at your face," Liam grumbled annoyed.  
"I know, pretty handsome."  
"Yeah, maybe when you consider a naked mole rat beautiful." Liam shot back.  
Theo chuckled at that. "You always have a witty answer up your sleeve, don't you?" Liam was quite confused at Theo's response. Usually, Theo countered with ease.  
"You're going?" Theo asked. "To the party. I heard you and your friends talk about it." He continued after looking at Liam's confused face.  
"Liam isn't in the mood and Corey and I don't know how to talk him into it," Mason answered for him to preclude a senseless fight which would start with Liam accusing him of eavesdropping.  
"What a pity. I should have expected something like this from you, buzzkill. What are you going to do? A movie night with your parents? And after that a bedtime story to lull you into sleep?" Theo laughed at his comment not knowing that this was exactly Liam's plan. Well, the movie part not the bedtime story part.  
"No, I just don't enjoy being around drunk and sweaty teenagers when I can hang out with my friends."  
"Well, your friends are going to that party so I think you're going to spend the night alone then. Really not surprised, buzzkill." Theo said with a satisfied smile on his face.  
"Yeah, whatever. Why do you even care how I spend my time? I didn't know you liked my that much." Liam countered.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Dunbar. I was really hoping to see you there." Theo said sarcastically and winked at Liam knowing that after this conversation the younger boy will consider going to the party.  
"So?" Corey asked very confused because of what just happened.  
"I'll go. I can't let Theo win." Liam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"OK, or you'll go because you want to spend some time with your best friends, and not because some guy called you a buzzkill," Mason responded and earned an eye roll from Liam.  
"Common guys. I don't want to come late to class." Corey said, still not quite sure what just happened.  
"Sure and the hot new English teacher has nothing to do with it." Liam winked at him and made his way to the classroom.  
\----------------------  
The week went by pretty fast. Liam found himself in the locker rooms after lacrosse practice. He stayed longer on the field than his other teammates, so it was no wonder that he didn't find anybody in the hallways after he left the shower and changed. The boy let his eyes wander along the Christmas decorations in his school. Green and red ribbons cascading some of the lockers of hyped students and mistletoe hanging on some of their bows.  
A sudden loud laugh pulled Liam out of his thoughts. He turned around just to be met with a group of students chatting, one of them being Theo.  
Theo Raeken, the popular kid, charming and smart and incredibly hot in Liam's opinion (not that he would ever admit that).Theo Raeken, the boy Liam felt attracted to since he laid his eyes on him. He knew he never had a chance, but sadly he just couldn't help himself to develop feelings for him. They were always at each other's throats since middle school, arguing and teasing. They would never be considered as friends, but somehow he managed to get attached to this big dumbass. A couple of years ago, when Liam's father left, Theo was there for him, cheering him up, supporting him, and he did a pretty good job at that, but somehow they drifted apart a couple of weeks later. Liam met Mason and Theo other people, and after a while, they started to bicker and tease each other.  
He said his goodbyes and began to walk in Liam's direction. Liam was about to turn around an ignore him because he really wasn't in the mood to argue when he felt a strong arm around his waist, stopping him. "Hey, Dunbar," Theo whispered in his ear. Far too close for Liam's liking. "Let me go." Liam hissed, attempting to get out of the grip, but failed. Theo's grip only becoming stronger. "Not so fast, Liam." The older boy turned him around and pinned him to the locker with a firm grip on his waist. Liam's heart pumping heavily in his chest.  
"What do you want?" Liam asked nervously because of how close he was to Theo, their foreheads almost touching. The younger boy concentrated to stop his heart rate hoping Theo didn't notice.  
"Actually I wanted to talk but I think my plans just got canceled," Theo said with a glimmer in his eyes. Liam was starting to get annoyed. He hated the fact that Theo was so close to him. So close Liam could practically taste his sweet lips. "What are you talking about?" He asked. As a response Theo backed off a little and narrowed his eyes up.  
Liam followed his gaze just to find a Mistletoe hanging above their heads. "I guess we have to kiss for the sake of a stupid tradition," Theo said with a smirk on his lips. He came closer and Liam started to panic, already feeling Theo's hot breath on his face and the warmth radiating of Theo's lips when he decided to yank out of the grip and dash out the door.  
\---------------------  
Liam was trying to remind himself why he thought it would be a good idea to join the Christmas party. Technically just because there were colorful lights and a couple of mistletoe hanging around it didn't make it a Christmas party, but in Beacon Hills everyone searched for an excuse to celebrate. Especially Jackson Whittemore. His parties were epic and the fact that his parents were never at home was pretty brilliant. Liam was standing alone beside the dancing crowd with a drink in his hand, searching for someone he knew. His friends abandoned him an hour ago and were now dancing together or probably making out in a corner.  
He was about to turn around and leave when he bumped into someone spilling his drink all over their shirt. "Omg. I'm so sorry." Liam said shocked after he realized what happened. "Should have expected something like that on a party full of drunk teens, shouldn't I?" Theo's voice shook Liam out of his state. "Oh, it's you, Raeken." Irritation underlining his tone. "Don't act like you were disappointed." Theo snorted amused at Liam's reaction.  
"Oh trust me I don't have to fake that." Liam scoffed annoyed at the older boys statement.  
"Is that so?" Theo smirked, stepping closer to Liam who tried to take a step back just to bump into a wall. Liam nodded slightly frowning, so Theo wouldn't notice how affected the younger boy was by his small actions.  
Theo smirked. "So the other day in the hallway," Liam gulped at the mention of the incident, "your heart wasn't humming in your chest because I touched you here?" Theo came closer and laid one hand on Liam's waist. Not knowing how to react Liam let out a shaky breath.  
"Mh, Liam?" Theo leaned in "And you swear that you didn't get goosebumps when I whispered in your ear?"  
"What do you want, Raeken?" Liam asked desperately.  
"You owe me something." He said quietly.  
"What? What the hell could I possibly owe you?!" Liam said his nervousness turning into anger.  
"Don't be stupid," Theo responded to his question and leaned in, his lips barely touching Liam's ear, but enough for Liam to shiver.  
"A kiss, Dunbar. You owe me a kiss." He said. The younger boy concentrated to stop his heart rate, hoping Theo didn't notice it, despite the loud hammering in his chest. "What is it, Liam? No witted answer?" He laughed lightly. Liam felt the anger boiling inside him.  
He was aware that this was only a game for Theo, a fun distraction, but in Liam's eyes it was something meaningful, so he did the only thing he could think of the other day. Run.  
Liam had strong feelings towards the older boy, but he never admitted it to himself, and even if he would, he certainly wasn't planning on to confess them to Theo. He dashed out the door because he was uncomfortable, not because it would hurt, obviously. His mind was constantly reenacting the moment because he was shocked, not because the memory of Theo's lips so close to his was tempting. And of course, the sight of a mistletoe didn't make him feel slight regret for not taking the chance. After all, it was the right decision. Theo would hold that against him, teasing him by thinking someone like him, handsome and charming, would be interested in someone like Liam, broken and angry. Fury overcame him through the train of thoughts.  
He would love to punch Theo in his stupid face to get rid of his arrogant smirk, but he couldn't risk to give in to the anger and lose the control, so he tried repeating his mantra over and over in his head. The Sun...The Moon...The Truth. But it didn't seem to help. Liam pierced his nails in his palm trying to find the calm in his actions. He was about to snap, when, all of a sudden, Theo laid his hand on Liam's cheek. "Easy, Liam. Calm down. I don't have the need to get you angry." Theo said softly. He was surprised how soothing the touch felt, his anger disappearing after the soft words and tender touch. "How d-did you..?" Liam stuttered. Theo smiled a pure honest smile. "I don't know but I'm glad it worked." Unfortunately, he didn't leave Liam alone after that but moved his hand from his cheek to his lips thumb tracing Liam's bottom lip.  
He couldn't take it anymore. The heat caused by the boy in front of him was too much. "Tell me to let you go. Tell me to stop." Theo said looking into the blue orbs before he focused on his lips. Liam froze, he couldn't have said something, even if he wanted to. And that was definitely not the case. Theo let out a puff of breath before colliding their lips together in a heated kiss. His hand wandered to the back of Liam's neck while the other one stayed loosely on his waist. After a couple of seconds Theo pulled away, Liam still not moving. The older boy started to became anxious because maybe, he thought, maybe he misinterpreted something. But before he was able to freak out Liam gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled Theo in for another kiss. A passionate one, but gentler than the first, this time both using the same amount of force. Theo sucked lightly on Liam's bottom lip which lead to a gasp of the younger boy. Using the opportunity, he was given after Liam parted his lips, Theo slide his tongue into Liam's mouth both letting out a moan at the sensation.  
And it's kind of funny that Liam didn't notice how Theo was looking at him all these years. How he kept his distance because he thought he never had a chance. How he blushed whenever Liam made suggestive comments to sulky to notice the effect it had on Theo. And it's kind of ridiculous how much time they wasted thinking they didn't belong together when in real life they were made for each other.


End file.
